Heart: This is War
by Razial
Summary: Ben must fight his way through DNA aliens and hybrids to rescue Gwen who he has finally realised he loves, at the end he must face the betrayal of Kevin who wants Gwen for himself.


Heart: This is War

Author: Razial

Disclaimer: Ben 10 - Alien Force is property of Cartoon Network and Man of Action

Pairing: Ben/Gwen

Summary: Ben must fight his way through DNA aliens and hybrids to rescue Gwen who he has finally realised he loves, at the end he must face the betrayal of Kevin who wants Gwen for himself.

(Desert)

Ben groaned as he pushed himself back to his feet and shook his head looking around he noted Kevin was lying on his back and seemed to be unconscious, he suddenly felt a tight pain in his chest as he quickly looked around and noted Gwen was missing. He quickly ran around the deserted battle ground and then sank to his knees as he realised the DNA aliens must have taken Gwen. He felt slightly numb as his memories of his cousin ran through his head and he realised nearly all of his best memories were with Gwen, he considered this as a new feeling began to filter in and it took him a few minutes to recognise what it was.

When he did he was shocked to discover he had feelings which were far more than just been cousins, he didn't exactly know what to do about this but he decided it made no difference. A burning anger began to boil in his chest as he let out a primal roar of rage before getting up and walking over to Kevin and kicking him awake

"What you kick me for Tennyson?" he growled as he pushed himself to a sitting position and rubbed his head

"They've taken Gwen Kevin" Ben shot back just barely keep his anger in check as he looked at his former enemy "Get up we have to follow them and get her back" he added as he began to walk away

"Hey, how the hell are we supposed to find her?" Kevin growled out as she got and followed whilst inwardly wondering if he could turn this to his advantage in his attempts to get Gwen to notice him

"We track them, they obviously have a base here which is why they attacked us" Ben responded as he looked around the area "Usually we have to attack them but this time they attacked us Kevin, they took Gwen to warn us away" he continued as he began to cycle through the aliens on the Omnitrix until he came across Jetray and plunged the watch down and switched to the alien and took to the skies

"Do you see anything?" Kevin asked as he ran across to his beloved car

"Yeah I got them" Jetray shouted "They are heading towards a cave half a mile away guarded by two DNA aliens, lucky Jetray has such good vision" he added before he took off after the aliens followed by Kevin in his car

Across the desert Gwen was trying to ignite her powers but the DNA aliens had placed some kind of stasis locks on her which were preventing her from using them, she was frustrated and angry and worried. Ben had taken a bad couple of hits from the Hybrid who had led the attack on them something which did not happen a lot, usually they had to find the DNA aliens and attack them not the other way around. Ever since they had started this journey to locate their grandpa Ben had been in the thick of the fighting much to his dismay, and since the Omnitrix altered he now retained the injuries his aliens took during a fight and this worried her a lot more.

She knew why as well although it was not something she had realised until two months after they had begun their journey and that was she had developed feelings for her cousin Ben which were stronger than just been cousins, at first she had not know what to do about this and had been using Kevin as a way of hiding this face as much as it made her want to throw up acting like she liked him. She had not forgotten or forgiven all the times Kevin had tried to hurt them in the past especially Ben and whilst she did believe he had changed somewhat she did not trust him as much as she let on and she was sure Ben did not either.

She was sure the Hybrid had taken her to try and make sure Ben would not interfere in what ever it was they were doing here but she knew better Ben would come for her as he had always done since he had first found the Omnitrix, as they came closer to the cave they were headed for she groaned as she noted two more Hybrids come to the entrance and she knew whatever they were up to it was not going to be easy to stop and they were going to be in for the fight of their lives.

Kevin followed Jetray as best as he could yet again wondering if helping them was really worth it, he had been beat up more times than he could count since joining them and the only thing he could say he was getting out of it was first stealing whatever alien tech he could find and getting close to Gwen who had become a very lovely young woman although he could tell Ben did not approve not that he cared.

Maybe he could get closer to her if he was the one who rescued her instead of Ben, he smirked at the idea knowing it would not only be good for him but it would really annoy Ben to no end. He leaned back in his seat as he looked up to see Jetray land on a nearby rock so he pulled over and got out

"What's wrong, why you stop?" he shouted up kicking a stone as he walked over

"There are three Hybrids at the entrance including the one we fought Kevin" Ben said with a shake of his head before he pulled a phone out and dialled a number hoping he could get through

After a few minutes of talking he hung up and smiled thanking his grandpa for advising him to form a team of plumber kids if he could and since they had begun this journey they had met four of them Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Helen and Manny. He had sent a call to Alan and told him to contact the others and get here as soon as they could he had a feeling they were going to be needed, a part of him wished grandpa Max was here but he knew this was his test and he would succeed in rescueing Gwen. He would deal with his newly disovered feelings for her later when they were safe

"Let's get closer" he said as he flew off once again as the Hybrids pushed Gwen into the cave not bothering to check if Kevin was following

Kevin shot Ben a look before going back to his car and doing as he was told even if he felt angry at been told what to do, he had never truly got over his hatred and jealously of Ben and sometimes he still felt the old rage and the urged to beat him down and the only reason he held off was his feelings for Gwen. Maybe this was something that would change things in his favor after all.

He pulled his car over as Ben waved him to shoot his engine off and he noted they were as close to the cave as they were going to get, he got out and used his powers to coat himself in a metal shell for the fight ahead as Ben dropped down and changed into Humongousaur

"We go in at the same time and if we get a chance release Gwen" Humongousaur stated as he walked closer to the entrance which was now unguarded for some weird reason which put him on alert "We stay and stop whatever it is they are doing, help is coming but it might be a while" he added before he charged in

Kevin waited for a few seconds as he considered this before shaking his head and following, sometimes he really did wonder if this was all worth it before he charged into two DNA aliens nailing them into the wall as they had turned to attack Ben.

Humongousaur clobbered alien after alien as he made his way deeper into the cave allowing nothing to halt his progress in his search for Gwen, he wondered where the Hybrids were before focusing once again on the fight. More and more DNA aliens came out to fight him fuleing his anger as he went. Kevin followed in his wake taking down as many of the aliens as he could whilst looking around for Gwen, she had to be here somehwere he thought as they had seen her brought inside by the Hybrids. He was taken by surprise as he was hit from the side and flung into the save wall, he looked up and swallowed as he came face to face with one of the Hyrbids before roleing out of the way of it's fist and striking back.

Humongousaur paused as he came to a huge section of the cave which had been cleared of most of the rocky spikes and what looked like a transporter pad now lay and on it were two of the three hybrids holding Gwen between them, he locked eyes with her and was instantly reassured before he prepred to jump in

"Time to die Tennyson" one of the Hybrids hissed at him as he went to pick Gwen up only for a blast of heat to come out of no where and knock it off balance and a blast of wind to sweep past them and when they looked down their prisoner was gone

They looked across to find her at the side of her cousin along with three other aliens they had not seen before, they cursed as they realised their plan was falling apart.

Humongousaur broke the stasis locks on Gwen and watched as she rubbed her rists before quickly giving him a quick hug which made him feel walm inside missing the hated look Kevin shot him as he noticed them after picking himself up from been sent into a near by wall.

"How did you get here so fast?" Gwen asked as she prepared to fight after releasing Ben although a part of her did not want to let go

"Teleporter" Helen answered "Cooper made it, that guy is a genius" she added before she shot off and began to attack the DNA aliens as Manny followed as did Alan in his heatblast form

"Are you ready Gwen?" Ben asked as he enlarged his Humongousaur form a bit bigger

"Oh yeah" Gwen said as she activated his power and began to shower one of the hybrids with bolts whilst Humongousaur charged into the other and began to wail on him with as many attacks as he could

The fighting spread out as more DNA aliens were taken down and forced away from where Ben, Gwen and Kevin were fighting the hybrids. Manny was was teaming with Helen to take down their oppolents whilst Alan flew between them and took them down with his fire bolts and Cooper used his hand held null void projector to capture them and bring the numbers of the DNA aliens down.

Humongousaur growled as he was picked up in a bear hug but he just headbutted the hybrid and then followed it up with a wicked right hook which sent it into the controls of the teleporter, he quickly rushed over and stomped it three times making sure to put as much pressure as he could on the thing knowing they could take a lot of damage. He turned to watch Gwen continue to dodge the other hybrid whilst raining down purple bolts of magic which cut it deeply each time they made contact, he grinned before charging at its unprotected back sending it flying into the newly formed shield causing a satisfying sound as it slid down onto the floor before he jumped down bringing his huge elbow down into the things head knocking it cold.

Kevin was really beginning to get annoyed with the hybrid he was fighitng so he quickly dodge its latest blow and ran to the teleporter pad and obsorbed the metal to make his shell harder before charging back into the thing noting Gwen and Ben were helping the other plumber kids easily man handle the remaining DNA aliens and he cursed them before he was sent flying into a wall but before he could be squashed he found himself across the save saved by Helen who cautioned him to be more careful which really annoyed him. As he got back to his feet he watched Ben and Gwen team up and wail on the last hybrid the other two having been sucked into the hand held null void Cooper held, he remaiend where he was waiting for his shot at Ben having decided he had enough of following him around helping him and once he had taken care of him then he could convince Gwen to be with him which he was sure she would except.

Ben groaned as he rolled out of the way of the hybrids fist as he changed back into Jetray and attacked again keep the hybrids attention on him whilst Gwen prepared to strike, she built her powers up and then unleashed them in one big strong beam which punched straight through the hybrids skin and they watched as he dropped dead.

"Cool" Ben said as he changed back into his normal form just as he noted Manny, Alan, Helen and Copper were out cold whilst the rest of the DNA aliens were running away

He frowned before he felt himself been flung into the far wall hard, he coughed as he tried to shake himself loose, he felt dizzy as she pushed himself to his feet to see Gwen shouting at Kevin who was stalking towards him with a look of murder on his face which he remembered from when they were younger. He sighed and shook his head as he realised he had been right Kevin had never truly changed, he switched the Omnitrix to Chromastone and changed form just in time to receive the attack from Kevin which sent him backwards just alittle and they began to exchange blows

Gwen had watched in horror as Kevin attacked Ben when he was most vulnerable, it proved she was right not to fully trust him and it was clear to her that Kevin had attacked and knocked out Alan and the rest of their friends so they would not interfer with his plan. She began to get more and more angry as she watched the fight unfold before Kevin managed to catch Ben in the best and then block him in a corner where he could barely move, she finally lost her temper and her powers came to her more powerful than she had even felt them before knocking Kevin away from Ben who slumped to the ground bleeding as he transformed back

"Gwen stop, I'm doing this for you" Kevin said as he jumped back to his feet surprised by Gwen interfering "We don't need Ben, we can be together just us" he added

"Are you out of your mind Kevin" Gwen snarled "Ben is not only my cousin by he is also the man I love" she continued her eyes beginning to take on a purple hue as she stalked him intent on making Kevin pay

Kevin had pailed as she responded before his anger returned full fold as he realised than once again Ben had taken something from him, he screamed in anger and attacked only to be sent sailing backwards into the controls of the teleporter. He noted the almost wild look in Gwen's eyes and he began to realise he may have made a big mistake in letting himself loose control, behind her he could see Ben was still down bleeding badly not only from him but from his fights with the Hybrids.

Gwen swept her arms out and Kevin groaned as he was flung futhur backwards into the cave wall and he knew he would not be able to beat her, so he made one last desperate move determined that if he was going down then Ben was going down too. He charged across the cave towards where Ben was lying not noting Alan had woken up and noted what was happening, he jumped to Cooper's side and grabbed the null void projector and just managed to catch Kevin in the beam as he came down towards Ben from where he had jumped. Kevin gave one last scream before he was sucked into the null void once again, Gwen rushed over to Ben and checked him and was relieved he had a strong pulse

"Alan, there is a medkit in the car it should be outside the cave can you get it?"? she stated as Manny and the others groaned and began to come round

"You got it Gwen" Alan said with a nodd and quickly flew out to the cave in his heatblast form and returning to find Cooper now checking the teleporter the DNA aliens had built at the hybrids command "Here you are" he said as he handed the kit over

"Is Ben going to be okay?" Helen asked she and Manny checked to make sure there were in the clear "Why did Kevin attack us?" she asked a second later

"Yes Ben will be fine he just needs to rest after I fix these wounds" Gwen said concentrating fully on Ben "As for Kevin he wanted me and just wanted Ben out of the way, I never really trusted him and neither did Ben but he was helpful in dealing with the DNA aliens but this just proves some people will never change" she added answering Helen's second question

"Damn, so what do we do with him?" Manny asked as he held up the null void Alan had left behind

"We'll give him to the plumbers, I know a way of contacting them" Gwen said "He'll be back he always is but we will deal with him then, we have bigger concerns than Kevin first we still have to find our granpa Max and second we have stop the hybrids and the DNA aliens" she continued as she finished her work "Cooper I want you to set the teleporter to overload, whatever they want it for they cannot be allowed to retake it so blow it" she ordered

"You got it Gwen" Cooper said with a nodd as he did that before following the others out of the cave and then watched as it and the teleporter it contained exploded in a spectaculor sight

"Lets get out of here" Gwen said as she got in the car and then headed for home after the others got into the car

(Two days later)

Gwen smiled at Ben as she enterd his house noting his parents were absent, things had changed in the last two days first the plumbers had taken custody of the null void projector which housed Kevin, two hybrids and a host of DNA aliens and promised to make sure he did not escape for his betrayal although she still had her doubts that they would not see Kevin again. Ben had chosen to keep Kevin's car as a spoil of war and had repainted it red to match her hair something she was sure would send Kevin over the edge if he ever did come back but she did not mind the small gesture. The biggest change of course had bene that she and Ben had admitted they had loved one other and begun a relationship and had been surprised their parents had not objected but with their family roots that should not be too surprising

"Hey Ben" she said with a seductive smile as she entered his room and then quickly shot forward and pulled him into a deep kiss which he gladly returned

"Hey" he respnded as she pulled back before he grabbed her at the waist and pulled her backwards onto the bed and soon they began to kiss and grope

He kissed his way down her next until her shirt got in the way only to be surprised when she began to unbotton it exposing his chest, he gulped at the wild seductive look in her eyes before she kissed him again and he felt her hand actually grope his privates and he realised Gwen wanted them to go all the way and sument their love.

He nodded in understanding and watched as she rolled away and then began a small strip tease which quickly aroused him and he quickly shed his clothes and waited until Gwen pushed him backwards in the bed and quickly mounted him crying out as he peairced her viginity, she held still for a few minutes as she got acustomed to the new feeling before she began grinding herself against her lover. Ben began to suckle her breasts as he lost himself in the pleasure of the act they were performing knowing he would spend the rest of his life with Gwen, she arched her back as they began to build up speed before she opened her eyes and locked them on his

"Ready to come?" she asked with a wicked smile

"Yes but" he started to reply before she cut him off

"Then come in me Ben, make me your woman forever" she stated leaning down to kiss him before picking up the pace once again "I want this" she added

He nodded his head unable to deny her anything and knowing he would not regret this even if he somehow wound up getting her pregnant which he doubted would happen as she was on the pill last he heard, they cotinued to speed up groping against each other. She reached under him and grabbed his balls caressing them which spurred him off and he reached up and took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled hard on it causing her to cry out before they both arched upwards as they reached their climax.

They cuddled up to each other basking in the glow of their love making with smiles on their faces, they knew they had crossed a barrier in their relationship even if it was pretty new but they had not regrets and soon they both fell sleep against the other.


End file.
